Es pecado mi amor (JyuIchi)
by Mizu-Mizushiemi
Summary: "El amor es pecado cuando se trata de una divinidad" Ichimatsu joven sor (monja) hace parte de la orden mendicante en el convento "la cruz". Su vida cambia cuando se enamora del ángel Jyuichi, por ello tendrá que pasar por diversos problemas. Tiene conflictos internos y externos entre sus creencias, valores y lo que ama y desea pero que esta prohibido ante los ojos de Dios.
1. Cap 1 : El ángel

**Cap 1. EL ángel**

En un convento bastante conocido por todo el mundo, ubicado a las afueras de un pueblo, en el que se acercaban diariamente muchas personas para orar frente a la estatua esculpida en piedra, de su tan aclamado Dios, ubicado en un jardín amplio fuera del convento. Al mismo tiempo depositaban sus donaciones y peticiones dentro de una caja de metal, pegada cerca de la estatua, con la mayor seguridad posible, puesto que si estuviesen ubicados lejos del pueblo, no faltaban las personas mal intencionadas, y llegaban a robar las donaciones con la que sobrevivían los miembros del convento.

En aquel lugar como en toda comunidad religiosa, solo podían acceder los pertenecientes a la orden mendicante: conformado por los frailes de la primera orden, las sores o mojas en la segunda orden y los terciarios pertenecientes a las tercera orden. Donde se destacaba dos miembros de la familia Matsuno, por su gran interés y labor ofreciendo su voto de pobreza, castidad y obediencia a Dios. Muchas personas fuera del monasterio no dudaban de sus capacidades, puesto que venían de una familia religiosa, que habían ofrecido su fe en Dios durante generaciones.

La familia Matsuno, no solo alcanzó un nivel alto de reconocimiento por su tradición religiosa, sino también por los trillizos que habían nacido en la cuna de un pesebre igual que Jesús. El mayor: Karamatsu es decir el que nació primero. A los 23 años se convirtió en cura, con el interés desde pequeño, de ayudar a las personas con las enfermedades del espíritu y el alma. El mediano: Choromatsu fue tan devoto y puro. Pero desgraciadamente murió a los 21 años, en un accidente automovilístico, mientras viajaba a un pueblo devastado de pobreza, para llevar comida, agua y la palabra del señor...Solo Dios sabe porque choromatsu partió de este mundo. Convirtiéndose así, en Santo, ayudando a las personas, según los creyentes, desde el cielo al lado de Dios. El menor: Ichimatsu, se convirtió en moja. Esto produjo una gran controversia en el mundo religioso, ya que no quería formar parte igual del equivalente masculino: como el fraile o el monje. Pero por su gran devoto a Dios y su historial de fe que llevaba por parte de su familia, especialmente de sus hermanos e igualmente sus razones de convertirse en moja, razones que desconocemos y solo pocos saben: que son algunos del fraile de primer orden y otro que hace parte del alto mando. Además de acciones prohibidas o extrañas de convencimiento que también se desconocen.

El convento conformado por hombres, aunque Ichimatsu fuera una moja, cumplía su labor dentro de lugar, puesto que su género es masculino y de su función como monja, es lo único particular. El lugar consta de una capilla, un edificio de alojamiento, un comedor, sala capitular, una habitación sagrada donde se colocaban las peticiones de los creyentes, donde entraba un fraile o la única moja que habitaba allí, a orar por las humildes personas y sus peticiones bien merecidas por sus donaciones al convento. Y demás servicios necesarios para la convivencia. Todo esto en condiciones pobres y devastadas.

En una de las habitaciones del convento, Ichimatsu el menor de los trillizos, se levantaba temprano como todos los demás. Cuando despertó fue tan agradable y refrescante para él. No solo porque amaba vivir entre una comunidad devota, honesta y tranquila. Sino también por el regocijo que sentía su piel, al ser acariciadas por los vientos de agosto que se adentraban por su ventana. Se bañó rápidamente y se colocó su túnica negra, saliendo con rapidez disimulada, por lo que había durado mucho tiempo sentado en su cama orando y distrayéndose.

Un poco distraído bajaba las escaleras del convento saludando a cada fraile que cruzaba por su lado. La distracción de Ichimatsu no se debía solamente al clima del mes de agosto, más bien siempre buscaba una excusa para su raro comportamiento en los días miércoles. Ese día era muy diferente a los demás, aunque tuviese una vida monástica, los miércoles lo hacían tener una extraña sensación, pues después de las revisiones que se hacían a las peticiones de las personas, elegían las que fueran de mayor gravedad para encomendar al ángel de la habitación sagrada, quien tomaba cada petición, las bendecía y se las llevaba a Dios para cumplir milagros. Para la entrega al ángel se hacían los lunes y miércoles. En los días lunes se encargaba un fraile de la edad de 25 años, y los miércoles era el turno de Ichimatsu.

 _"No es la primera vez que hago estas entregas, pero... ¿Por qué me siento extraño?"_ _ se preguntaba el pobre y confundido Ichimatsu, que caminaba al salón de reuniones, acomodando su collar bendito, para encontrarse con un fraile de primera orden.

-Buenos días, hermana, acá están las peticiones para entregarlas al ángel_ saludo un joven fraile, con un tono suave y tranquilizador. Entregándole así, una caja blanca con algunos sobres. llamándolo _"hermana"_ puesto que aunque sea un chico, corresponde llamarlo como "ella" por respeto al trato de la segunda orden, en la cual pertenece nuestro protagonista.

Ichimatsu tomo la caja y se despidió cortés mente, no sin antes santiguarse frente a una mediana estatua de Jesús. Llego a la habitación sagrada, abriéndola con la llave que solo dos personas a cargo poseían, y se arrodillo frente al altar rodeado de velas y un pequeño tabique de color blanco sobre el suelo, donde se colocaba encima cada petición.

-Oh ángel Jyuchi, tu que nos bendices, y nos ayudas a nosotros oh, a nosotros los más necesitados, te oramos humildemente para que vengas y recibas las peticiones de mayor necesidad, que están sufriendo tus hermanos, llenos de fe en ti y de Dios...

Silenció su oración ante la presencia de una luz radiante, en la que aparecía un joven ángel, de piel blanca, delicada como sus alas, alas grandes, amplias y suaves. Llevaba puesto una túnica blanca y sedosa, de mancas cortas, y el largo de esta llegaban hasta su rodilla. Con los pies descalzos y una sonrisa tierna y radiante como su aurora, extiende sus brazos y abre sus manos mirando directamente a Ichimatsu. Observarlo convertía la mente de Ichimatsu en un remolino de palabras, de sensaciones, le dolía el pecho y sentía sus mejillas enrojecer. No entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera y no podía ocultarlo ante el ángel, por su sonrojo llameante sobre su piel blanca. No pudo murmurar ni una sola palabra, así que solamente estiro sus brazos y le entrego al ángel la caja blanca. Este sonrió y cerró los ojos en señal de aceptación y desapareció lentamente sin dejar de mirar al pobre y sonrojado chico.

 _"Dios, me siento extraño, ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita tan rápido con tan solo verlo? ¿Esto es amor? Dios, yo te amo tanto como tú a nosotros. Pero con el ángel Jyuchi ...¿El sentimiento es distinto?_

 _Continuara…_


	2. Cap 2 : Deseo carnal

**NOTA:** "Sor" es sinónimo de monja. Algunas veces Ichimatsu sera nombrado así, puesto que la palabra "monja" altera la semántica del texto.

Disfruten la lectura uwu9, como les había dicho, es mi primera vez publicando un fic. Mas no el primero que escribo, así que cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva es ¡bienvenida!

* * *

 **Cap. 2 Deseo carnal**

Los días pasaban tan rápido para Ichimatsu, que no paraba de pensar en aquel hermoso ángel al cual encomendaban las angustias y necesidades de las personas. En esa mañana, con las mangas recogidas de la túnica, sacaba agua de un pozo para lavar un balde sucio, tratando de fregar con una pequeña pasta de jabón aquel balde que le pertenecía, juagando y remojando para quitarle el horrible olor a orina y a excremento suyo.

Todo esto debido a la prohibición que tenían todos los miembros del convento, de salir de sus habitaciones a partir de las once de la noche. Así que, si tenían ganas de ir al baño, les tocaba hacer sus necesidades en un balde, ya que algunas habitaciones disponían solamente de una ducha. Y el único baño se encontraba en el primer piso, a fuera en el jardín. Afortunadamente Ichimatsu dormía en una habitación con ducha, es decir un cuarto pequeño con baldes de agua. Y esto, no le importaba puesto que sabía desde pequeño, lo que sería ofrecerle su total fe a Dios, sabía del hambre, del frio que debía soportar, de dejar atrás todo lo material para encomendarse totalmente al amor de Dios. Aunque por un lado sabía que no encajaría en la sociedad, ni seria amado por nadie que no fuera Dios. Decidió seguir al lado del señor, quien le daría una vida tranquila, orando y teniendo lo poco pero necesario, ayudando a los más necesitados y entregando totalmente su fe hasta el día de su muerte, tal y como lo había hecho Choromatsu.

-¡Ichi! ¡Hermano mío!_ se acerca Karamatsu, usando un pantalón y una camisa negra que sobresalía en su cuello el símbolo blanco de un cura, es decir a la orden al cual pertenecía.

El joven sor ocupado, escucha y voltea, dejando de lado el oficio que estaba haciendo, para acercarse a su hermano y saludarlo.

\- ¡Hermano Karamatsu!_ exclama un poco sorprendido, puesto que no había visto por varias semanas a su hermano.

Karamatsu se sienta en una de las bancas del jardín del convento y convida a Ichimatsu para sentarse a su lado. Juntos, rodeados de la tranquilidad y el silencio del lugar. Karamatsu pregunta:

\- Hermano mío ¿Cómo has estado? Te veo algo decaído. _pregunta karamatsu, con tono de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien...Es solo suposición tuya_ respondió con tranquilidad fingida. - ¿Y a ti como te ha ido en el pueblo?_ pregunta tratando de cambiar la conversación.

\- Pues...me ha ido bien gracias a Dios, aunque un poco agotado por la última persona que ayude_ toma aire y continua_ - Era un joven prostituto, dos años menor que nosotros, el pobre llevado por el pecado, veía cantidad de demonios a su alrededor, tenía miedo y busco ayuda por todos lados. Unas personas de una tienda me comentaron lo sucedido, y busque al joven para purificar su alma, y alejarla del deseo carnal.

\- Um...Has tenido que ayudar a muchas personas que ha caído por la lujuria._ comento decepcionado Ichimatsu, no podía comprender a las personas que se dejaban vencer tan fácil por los demonios, especialmente por los súcubos y los íncubos.

\- Lamentablemente es así...Y no fue para nada fácil ayudarlo, ya que desde que una persona empiece a ver más de un demonio, es porque su alma se está volviendo muy impura y rara vez puedo rescatarlos del pecado._ opino el joven cura, agotado por los pecadores que aumentaban cada día.

\- Hermano..._murmuro Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Um?

\- Tú crees que...un ángel pod-

\- ¡Alguien por favor, ayúdeme con el mercado!_ interrumpió un joven fraile, que cargaba muchas bolsas de comida y bebida.

\- ¡Oh! Ya compraron la comida para donarlas a los pobres de la localidad de Vaine!_exclamo karamatsu, levantándose al instante para ayudar al fraile con sus bolsas cargadas de alimento.

* * *

La noche hundió de oscuridad el convento. Antes de dormir tenían que orar por varias horas, para descansar su espíritu y luego su cuerpo. Ichimatsu con unos pantalones blancos hasta la rodilla y una camisa manga larga que le quedaba un poco grande, dormía y se retorcía en su cama coja de madera y aun así cómoda. Con tanto movimiento e incomodidad se levanta con gran afán. Y se agacha, para buscar su balde y orinar en este. Pero lo único que encontró sus manos fueron montañas de polvo y telaraña.

 _"¡Oh no!, he dejado mi balde en el pozo. ¡Qué olvidadizo soy!"_ _ pensó preocupado dando vueltas en la habitación evidenciado su urgencia.

Nervioso por incumplir las reglas, pide perdón a Dios atestiguándose, y abre con cuidado la puerta, saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Camina nervioso por el largo pasillo del primer piso, escuchando levemente unos ruidos. El joven Ichimatsu mira hacia arriba y susurra: _"Dios no me asustes por favor, juro que no volveré a desobedecer las reglas, por favor esto es una urgencia, así que ayúdame a no ser descubierto"._ Preocupado por el ruido que aumentaba en una habitación, el joven se asusta por estos que parecían dolorosos y se arrima con cuidado con la intención de auxiliar algún fraile.

Al asomarse en una esquina de la puerta, que estaba semi-abierta. Se asusta ante lo visto, su fisionomía cambia por completo constatando su incredulidad. Sus ojos no parpadeaban y sus manos temblaban. Aquellos gritos no eran de auxilio sino, de placer. Observaba a dos frailes teniendo sexo, uno de ellos tenía sus manos sobre una mesa de madera, y sus nalgas estaban siendo embestidas por el otro fraile. Ambos sudorosos y con los ojos cerrados, gemían sin parar. Ichimatsu asustado, corre con torpeza y regresa a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, posa su espalda sobre ella y se orina en los pantalones, asqueado por aquel incidente, se arrodilla y ora sin detenerse, pensando a la vez: _"No puedo creer señor mío lo que he visto, no puedo creer que los dos frailes, dispuesto su fe en ti, caigan al deseo carnal, y peor aún... ¡Ambos son hombres!"._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, madruga aún más el joven Ichimatsu, bañándose con el agua fría de la mañana y colocándose su atuendo habitual. Decidido por su convicción y amor a Dios, espera que uno de los frailes salga de la habitación de aquella noche, para enfrentarlos y acusarlos. Cuando por fin uno de ellos sale ya vestido, se sorprende ante la presencia de la monja.

\- Hermana Ichimatsu_ saluda amablemente el fraile_

\- Nada de saludos. Anoche tuve que salir de la habitación muy tarde, porque no encontraba mi balde, y te descubrí infringiendo una de las más importantes normas y voto de fe de castidad ante dios. Estabas teniendo sexo con uno de nuestro hermanos._ aprieta sus manos y exclama: - Te acusare ante la orden superior del mendicante.

Estas palabras suponían para Ichimatsu una amenaza pero para el fraile fue una broma.

\- ¿Eres tonto o qué?_ pregunta burlesco el fraile, acercándose a Ichimatsu_-Somos seres humanos y somos hombres, es imposible contenerse ¿Cómo crees que podemos calmar nuestro deseo sexual, si solo hay hombres aquí? Pues con otros hombres.

Ichimatsu asustado retrocede, pero el fraile es más rápido y se acerca más al joven sor, arrinconando a este contra la pared del pasillo, y continúa hablando.

\- Sabes, hermana. No nos importa que nos acuses. Nadie te va a creer o poner atención porque igual la mayoría de los de la orden, tenemos sexo entre nosotros._ comenta riéndose. El fraile estando a unos centímetros de Ichimatsu, levanta su larga túnica poniendo nervioso al menor y agrega:

\- Además nadie se ha metido contigo, mantén la boca cerrada, aunque no lo creas muchos te tenemos ganas, solo porque estos trapos cubren todo tu cuerpo, es la razón por la que nadie te ha hecho nada. _ se acerca al hombro derecho de Ichimatsu y le susurra: - Y viéndote de cerca tienes una linda cara, y una piel muy blanca. A veces dudo que seas un chico.

Ichimatsu asqueado, empuja con mucha fuerza al fraile y sale corriendo a la iglesia, en la cual permanece el resto del día, orando y llorando por lo sucedido.

Cierra sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y cae rendido olvidándose de orar antes de dormir. Observa al ángel Jyuichi sonriendo, e Ichimatsu igualmente sonríe y se abrazan mutuamente. Jyuichi toma el rostro de Ichi y lo besa con total voracidad, dejando mareado al joven sor y excitado por aquel beso francés. El ángel continúa besándolo y lo desviste al tiempo, exponiendo la blancura de su piel. Besa su cuello y lo lame bajando lentamente por sobre su pecho, excitando a Ichimatsu que sentía un cosquilleo exquisito.

El ruido de los pájaros retumbó en su habitación, quedando sentado en su cama, acalorado y confundido despierta de su sueño húmedo. Siente una incomodidad entre sus piernas y observa por encima de sus pantalones, su miembro duro.

 _"¡Dios mío! He tenido un sueño indebido, y me has castigado hinchándome esto que tengo, por favor, no sé qué me sucedió, aleja ese castigo de mí y hazlo volver a la normalidad, no quiero morir ahora Dios te lo suplico"_

Ichimatsu trata de caminar hasta la ducha y toma uno de los baldes con agua y se baña, creyendo que así podría quitarse la impureza que sentía en su cuerpo. Y con ingenua suerte su erección se va, creyendo que Dios lo perdono.

* * *

Esa mañana del miércoles, desayuna pan y agua junto a muchos frailes en el comedor. Un fraile se le acerca y le entrega la caja blanca de las peticiones urgentes de los creyentes. Sorprendiendo al joven sor que había olvidado que tenía que visitar al ángel.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación sagrada da un largo suspiro y entra con cuidado. Repite la oración de siempre y aparece el ángel como una luz tenue para luego brillar enormemente toda la habitación, la presencia del ángel hace sonrojar y distraer a Ichimatsu. El ángel estira sus brazos para recibir la caja. El joven le entrega la caja, no sin antes tomarlo en sus brazos. El ángel Jyuichi lo mira confundido, e Ichi lo mira de la misma manera, pero este dejándose llevar por la confusión le da un beso en los labios a la divinidad.

El ángel sorprendido y al parecer asustado, resbala la caja de entre sus manos y desaparece, dejando a Ichimatsu sorprendido y la caja blanca en suelo.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Cap 3 : Terrible error

**Cap. 3 Terrible error**

El cielo es un lugar enorme, agradable y puro donde cada divinidad cumple una función diferente. Todos los seres humanos creen que Dios los observa y juzga al mismo tiempo. Pero en realidad Dios no puede hacerlo todo porque el mundo se multiplica cada día de seres humanos, de especies terrestre, marinas etc. Debido a que todos los días las personas mueren, nacen, se reproducen tanto que es demasiado para Dios.

En el cielo las funciones se reparten. Los santos y los ángeles, son la mano derecha de dios. Los santos contemplan a Dios en el cielo, y se encargan de interceder por aquellos que le han sido encomendados, acompañando espiritualmente a los creyentes en las oraciones. Aunque no tienen el poder para salvar a los humanos, mantienen la fe viva en Dios.

Los ángeles sirven a Dios como mensajeros, ejecutando los juicios, y sirviendo a los creyentes de diferentes maneras: Están los ángeles encargados de la protección de los seres humanos, conocidos como los ángeles guardianes. También están los ángeles de la muerte encargados de que el alma humana abandone el cuerpo. Está el ángel Rafael, con la función de avisar la llegada del juicio final, tocando las trompetas de la verdad, además de él y otros ángeles de sembrar el alma humana antes de nacer. Esta y muchas más funciones en las que el ángel Jyushi se encarga de ser el ángel espectador y mensajero en un sitio en específico, como todas las demás divinidades. Y ese sitio le fue asignado cuando se construyó el convento de "La Cruz". Todos los ángeles se localizaban en diferentes lugares del enorme cielo, en una especie de habitación, cuyas paredes son de nube blanca, y espesa. En aquel lugar ningún ángel sabía lo que el otro observaba por medio de esas habitaciones.

El ángel Jyushi era muy popular entre los ángeles, por su alegre y extrovertida personalidad. Destellando la pureza de su sonrisa. Jyushi fue testigo de las bondades y pecados que rodeaban a los miembros de la orden mendicante, situados en el convento. Todos estos sucesos los iba almacenando en un orbe de luz. Estos orbes eran tan inestables que solamente las divinidades tenían que encargarse, ya que podrían modificarse por culpa de algún demonio entrometido. Al final del día, estos orbes de luz se entregaban a Dios y este, las tomaba en sus manos para hacerlas uno con su mente. Y así podría estar presente con más de 7000 mil sucesos en el mundo y ordenaba a través de sus conocimientos absorbidos por los orbes: ayuda, milagros o castigos.

La primera vez que el ángel Jyushi comenzó su labor en el convento, se aburría muchísimo. Aunque sabía muy bien que era su deber, varias ocasiones se distraía observando partidos de béisbol de la tierra. Durante 36 años fue testigo de los sucesos del convento entregándole orbes de luz a Dios. Claro, sin mencionarle que la mitad del tiempo lo gastaba fuera de su labor. Muchas divinidades ayudaban fielmente a Dios, pero Jyushi por la personalidad que tenía no era capaz de quedarse quieto o distraerse, era como un niño.

Aunque no le animaba la aburrida rutina que tenía, un día cambio de parecer cuando entraron al convento de "la cruz" unos religiosos trillizos. Esto, fue curioso para el joven ángel, quien le pareció aquellos hermanos muy devotos y humildes hacia Dios. Pero cuando fue testigo que uno de ellos quería ser monja, le pareció algo descabellado pero no paraba de sonreír al verlo, porque aquel humano tenía una presencia tan agradable para sus ojos.

Así durante los años que se unieron estos chicos. El ángel observaba emocionado cada cosa que hicieran los nuevos integrantes, aunque se tratase prácticamente de la misma rutina de la orden mendicante. Tenía un interés en particular con uno de los trillizos. Cada vez que lo miraba y oía orar sus hermosas palabras y el estado físico de pureza que desprendía le gustaba, lo hacía sentir una sensación desconocida para el ángel. Y así continuo todos los días entregando sus orbes de luz a Dios, con la diferencia de que esta vez le ansiaba su labor.

Cuando los de la orden mendicante construyeron una habitación sagrada para el ángel, esto lo hizo irradiar de felicidad. Y más cuando supo que uno de los encargados seria el joven humano Ichimatsu, aquel que tanto le gustaba observar.

Jyushi termino una gran parte de su labor, y voló alegremente agitando con pudor sus alas. Y bajo sin cuidado por el lugar.

\- ¡Sí, soy tan feliz!_ abre enormemente la boca, marcando una bella sonrisa en el rostro_

\- ¡Auch! _el ángel tropezó con uno de los santos que caminaba por el lugar_

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento San Choro!

\- Hahaha no pasa nada_ respondió el santo, acomodando la bata blanca que llevaba puesta_- Te veo más alegre de lo normal ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

\- ¡SI! Los del convento "La Cruz" construirán un lugar sagrado para ofrecerme sus peticiones y votos de fe. _continuo sonriendo y elevo sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar el aire_

\- Oh eso es genial, estoy seguro que estarán agradecidos por tu ayuda.

\- ¡Sí! Fue Dios quien en el sueño de uno de los de la orden, les dijo que se encomendaran a mí, que yo sería el mensajero de sus desgracias. _agito más sus alas_ -¿Y a ti como te ha ido intercediendo la fe en los demás? Oh ¿Y acompañando en oración a tu hermano karamatsu? Sabes, Dios está feliz por el sincero voto de mendicante que ofrecen tus hermanos.

\- Me alegra, sabía que aun sin estar a su lado ellos darían todo por dios._ sonríe orgulloso el joven San Choro_ - Mi hermano Karamatsu, siempre ha sido de noble corazón, así que está haciendo un buen trabajo, sino que, a veces no puede hallar una pronta solución en un mal espíritu y se entrega demasiado a ayudar a los demás que a veces se descuida a si mismo_suspira_ - Espero que esta parte de él mejore jaja…

\- ¡Seguro! _eleva su cuerpo con ayuda de sus alas y grita desde lo más alto_ - ¡Nos vemos! ¡Debo entregar este orbe a Dios!

\- Que te vaya bien ángel Jyushi! ten cuidado por donde vuelas!

Los días y las semanas aumentaba la facilidad de Jyushi, porque podía ver de cerca cada semana, al sor Ichimatsu. Y admiraba lo hermoso que era. Su labor era ser testigo de las acciones del convento además de vigilar los pensamientos de cada uno, y aquel humano con un pensamiento impuro, lo almacenaba en su orbe de luz para que Dios tome decisión de ello. Y esto siendo parte de su trabajo, no era capaz de leer los pensamientos de Ichimatsu, por alguna extraña razón le parecía atrevido conocer sus pensamientos. Debido a esto, solamente oía aquellas palabras que salían de su boca, palabras honestas, bellas y cargadas de fe.

En las noches, Jyushi por un lado molesto almacenaba en su orbe todo el pecado carnal que cometían los del convento. Y por otro lado feliz, debido a que Ichimatsu no sucumbía en aquellos actos impuros.

Pero una noche tranquila en aquel lugar, aburrido y silencioso, Jyushi toma su bate de béisbol, regalado por Dios quien agradecido por su labor, accedió a dejarlo usar un objeto de la tierra. El ángel bateaba con fuerza y sonreía, desahogando su rabia en la noche como de costumbre.

-¡Muscle, muscle! 168 veces_ bateo más_ -¡169! ¡Home Run 17-_Detiene en seco la pronunciación de sus palabras sin sentido. Observo un íncubo salir de la habitación de Ichimatsu. Esto, hizo temblar sus manos deslizando el bate por sus dedos y haciéndolo caer. Inclinado como si la tierra fuera a desaparecer, su sonrisa aun palpable y sus cejas arqueadas. Confundido por lo que presenciaba.

Agito sus manos y pensó _"¡Me distraje tanto que olvide prestar atención al lugar!"._

Si Jyushi fuera humano, estaría sudando como cascada. _"¿Qué hago? ¿Leo sus pensamientos? …No, es mala idea…"_ _Muerde uno de sus dedos, agitando sus pies _"mejor espero alguna pista, necesito saber porque estaba un íncubo en la habitación de mi adorable sor digo- de Ichimatsu…"_

* * *

La espera para el ángel fue eterna, porque no había podido hallar alguna respuesta. El tan esperado miércoles llego, donde tendría que bajar a la tierra por las peticiones. Nervioso, apareció ante Ichimatsu.

El ángel frente al sor, con una tranquila y habitual presencia ya que no podía mostrar una fisionomía distinta.

 _"Esta raro Ichimatsu"_ _ pensaba el ángel _"parece preocupado…Tomare las peticiones, de pronto se siente enfermo"_ _ estiro sus manos y recibió la caja, sin contar el abrazo cálido por parte del joven sor. La sensación y las ganas de sonreír de Jyushi fueron controladas. Y para su sorpresa los labios vírgenes del ángel fueron invadidos por lo ajeno. Haciéndolo sentir múltiples emociones, aquellas emociones que le gustaban.

\- "Lo-lo siento"

Jyushi no sabía qué hacer, ya no sentía el tacto de sus manos, solamente el calor que había impregnado Ichimatsu en él. Avergonzado desapareció ante los ojos del sor.

Cuando llego al cielo, se encontraba agitado y confuso. Y una vez calmado se dio cuenta que había dejado caer la caja de peticiones. Apresurado busco inútilmente en la nube sólida en la que se posaba. Sus manos no encontraron la caja, pero si sus labios. Aun sentía el tierno beso que había volcado sus sentimientos. Se levantó y camino sonriendo por aquel recuerdo confuso pero hermoso, sin fijarse en el orbe de luz que registró la falta grave que cometió contra Dios.

* * *

Ichimatsu atónito en la habitación sagrada, observado la caja en el suelo. Dio cuenta de su injuria. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, aquellos ojos se derretían en lágrimas, deslizando una de sus manos en la caja abandonada y con la poca fuerza de sus piernas huye de la habitación. Corre desesperado como si el pecado tuviese piernas y lo persiguiera, llegando así, al bosque del convento que encontraba solo mas no abandonado.

Entre la fina yerba del lugar, cae el joven sor derribado y asustado esperando el castigo de Dios.

 _Otro caído_

Ichimatsu sorprendido, levanta la cabeza y observa a su al rededor "No veo a nadie…"_ levanta su brazo derecho y seca sus lágrimas con la mangas largas de su túnica.

\- Jum! ¡No te hagas el ciego Ichimatsu!_ habla de nuevo la voz desconocida_

Ichi voltea con rapidez detrás de él y ve a un demonio de cabello corto, piel blanca y sonrisa dulce. Con alas negras, una cola larga y puntiaguda. Vestía con unos short negro, pareciesen de cuero, junto con una camiseta. Si eso se le podría llamar a la prenda que mostraba su ombligo y su cintura delgada y curva. Junto con unas cadenas en las manos y un lazo de cuero que rodeaba su cuello. Dando así una atrevida apariencia.

\- Hola, Ichimatsu _ríe tras saludarlo_

\- No…No puedo creer que este viendo a un ¡demonio!_ retrocede arrastrándose en el suelo_

\- Jajaja me presentare, me llamo Todo y soy el rey de los incubo. Oh por cierto no debería sorprenderte. Ahora eres uno de los peores pecadores_ suspira y grita sonriendo_- ¡Te has enamorado de una divinidad!

\- ¡Mientes! _niega el sor, temblando tras la presencia de aquel demonio_

\- Tu amor no es solo un amor puro, como el que tienes hacia Dios. Te has enamorado de un ángel, un amor impuro por ser pecado, un amor cargado de dese-

\- ¡No! Te…te equivocas yo no podría…

\- Jajajajaja ¿Acaso olvidaste aquel sueño húmedo con el ángel?

Esta pregunta asusto a Ichimatsu, cayendo aún más derrotado frente a las palabras del demonio Todo.

\- Yo…No sé qué sucedió, simplemente amanecí así, pensé que…

\- Todo lo que pensaste está mal jajajaja_ aletea sus demoniacas alas y cubre su boca en modo de burla_ -Dios no te castigo, solamente fue una pequeña ayuda que te di, para que despertaras el deseo que negabas frente al ángel.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

\- Pobre Ichimatsu, yo no fui quien beso o se abalanzo a Jyushi.

Ichimatsu observa la caja de peticiones que aún seguía en sus manos. Arrepentido murmura:

\- No debería estar aquí, soy un terrible pecador…

\- Pero no eres el único en este lugar. Acá cada fraile se ha refregado con el pene de otros, algunas noches tienen sexo entre tres o hacen orgias en las habitaciones grandes.

Se acerca a Ichimatsu y levanta su barbilla mirándolo a los ojos, deslizando su dedo índice en el cuello cubierto del sor. –Pero esos frailes tienen la ventaja que pecan entre su misma especie, y _tu…te metiste con los bebes alados de Dios._

Ichimatsu huye horrorizado, llegando al edificio de su habitación. Corre subiendo las escaleras ignorando su alrededor. Se encierra y busca debajo de su cama un látigo, decidido a autocastigarse.

Continuara…


	4. Cap 4 : Mentiras

**Cap. 4 Mentiras**

Hay un sector en el cielo alejado de todo contacto divino, donde se encuentra una brecha entre el cielo y el infierno. A pesar de no ser vigilado, en sí, es advertido para que ningún demonio o divinidad cruce al lado contrario. Es decir: Un demonio cruce al cielo o un ángel cruce al infierno. A pesar de todo, siempre hay algún demonio que incumple y cruza al cielo, claro, de forma sigilosa sin que Dios u otra divinidad de mayor poder lo castigue.

En aquella brecha se encuentra Jyushi sentado, pensativo y cabizbajo. Su mirada triste pero iluminada por la esfera de luz que sostenía en sus manos.

-Qué extraño que no estés haciendo ruido y molestado por ahí.

Jyushi levanta la cabeza y observa a un demonio, de alas negras cuernos negros y no tan grandes. Vestía una levita y unos pantalones junto con una camisa de color y textura de cuero negro. Este sonriendo flojamente se sienta al lado del ángel.

-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí Oso…

-bleh, tranquilo este lugar casi siempre está solo, además no es la primera vez que incumplo las reglas.

Dicho esto, se acuesta en la nube sólida y blanca. Y mira con curiosidad al ángel.

-ne~ Jyushi dime ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Sabes que no puedo hablar con demonios…

-¿Es por el humano del convento ?_ abre la boca y bosteza con fuerza.

-…Algo así, espera ¿Cómo sabes de él? _pregunta sorprendido.

-Me lo contó un pajarito_ ríe suavemente mientras se acerca al ángel y observa la esfera de luz, que contenía los sucesos del ángel e Ichimatsu.

\- Y según lo que observo en esa esfera, tengo la razón._ ríe_ -además no tienes por qué ignorarme ya no somos tan diferentes.

-No…

-Lo que más curiosidad me da_ observa la esfera de luz_ es que aún no se lo entregas a Dios.

El ángel ignora al demonio observado a otro lado. Pero Oso sin prestarle atención a su actitud esquiva, continua:

-Es que acaso ¿Tienes miedo del castigo de Dios?

Jyushi tiembla ante la pregunta. Callado y nervioso murmura:

-si…creo que si

El demonio sonríe pícaro y pregunta_-¿Te gusto el beso?

El sonrojo del ángel fue inevitable, fue tan expuesto por su piel blanca. Sus labios temblaron penosos, limitándose así, a cubrirse la vergüenza con las manos. Ante la reacción el demonio habla en tono burlón.

-Awww tan adorable. Aunque eso fue un beso de niños de guardería. Es cómico ver tu reacción, el angelito ya ha sido marcadito_ ríe con fuerza_

.-¡Silencio!_ refuta sonrojado_-nos podrían escuchar…

-¿Quién? Si acá no hay nadie, mejor vete y entrégale a Dios esa esfera de luz.

-No puedo…En la esfera está registrado el beso_ mira con miedo la esfera y la acaricia con temor_

El demonio se sienta con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, cierra los ojos como si estuviese meditando. Jyushi lo observa extrañado y de repente Oso abre los ojos como si _"Dios le hubiese iluminado"._

-Jyushi modifica la esfera y agrega algo que no sucedió._ sonríe seguro por la idea_

-¡No puedo! Estaría pecando!

El demonio ríe a carcajada y sostiene su barriga como si esta fuese a explotar

-Pero que ángel más torpe, ya has cometido un terrible error. ¡Tú pecado es más grande en comparación a esto!, agregando también, que ese humano es un hombre.

Jyushi duda, mira a todos lados luego observa la esfera y después a Oso, quien se acerca y en un tono más serio le dice:

-Si no lo haces, Dios no solamente te castigara a ti sino también al humano.

Frente a lo dicho, el ángel no duda más y toma la esfera con sus dos manos, juntándola y extendiéndolas. Cierra los ojos y un brillo empieza a iluminar la esfera, la cual se eleva dos metros, cambia de forma y de color. La esfera cae de nuevo en las manos delicadas del ángel, hasta volver a su estado normal externo, pero con evidente diferencias internas, en comparación del contenido original. Jyushi suspira aliviado y Oso ríe entre dientes por la persuasión que había hecho.

-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora Jyushi?

-No lo sé.

-Deberías hacer lo que quieras, ya que Dios confía en ti, podrías modificar cada esfera que registres y así puedes tener más cerca al mortal. Igual ya eres un pecador. Un pecado más o uno menos, no hará la diferencia.

-Pero…

-Y siéntete feliz, porque ahora sabes que ese mortal también te ama.

Jyushi vuelve a su sonrisa habitual y se sonroja feliz.

-Tienes raz-

Una voz aumentaba cerca de ellos. Jyushi callo nervioso y busco con la mirada el ruido. Hasta que una imagen de algo se les acercaba.

-Jyushi! ¿Está ahí? Jyushi!_ llama el joven san Choro en busca del ángel.

-Oh, ¡si acá estoy!_ responde nervioso y se acerca al demonio haciéndole prometer que no le contara a nadie. Oso lo promete y esconde una de sus manos cruzando los dedos.

" _Ya tienes cupo en el infierno Jyushi"_

El ángel se encuentra con el santo y este observa la esfera de luz cubierta por las manos de Jyushi.

-¿Por qué no has entregado la esfera? Ahora mismo, Dios me mando a buscarte.

-Lo siento, y-ya voy a entregarlo.

Este, bate sus alas apresurado y vuela alejándose del demonio. Mientras que el santo disponía a retirarse observa al demonio y se molesta alarmado.

-¡Oso, sabes que nadie puede cruzar la brecha!_ se acerca tratando de hacerlo regresar_

-ah que ruidoso eres pajarito.

El santo enojado por la desmesurada confianza, responde:

-Debes llamarme San choro, demonio cretino.

El demonio aburrido por los gruñidos molestos del santo, se distrae con el dedo índice dentro de su oreja, y pregunta cansado:

-Mi pajarito anda enojado hoy ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Silencio! _se acerca al demonio y le habla más bajo_-Te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Pero te queda lindo

-No es lindo!

El demonio se acerca lentamente a Choromatsu y toma su mentón acercándolo a su rostro. Compartiendo así, la cercanía del otro. Besándolo de forma voraz, siendo correspondido, enredando su lengua con el santo. Acariciando su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre sus garras.

Choromatsu distraído. Abre los ojos con fuerza, cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Espera…_se separa de Oso y observa el lugar buscando con temor algún espectador.

-Nadie nos está viendo _ríe y lo toma con fuerza, jalando la cintura de Choromatsu, a su vez, pegándola a la suya. Apretándole las nalgas.

-¡agr!_lo suelta enojado_ Tú y tu apetito sexual, típico de ustedes los demonios.

-Vamos…Hace rato no lo hacemos.

-No estoy de humor.

-Nunca estas de humor._ hace pucheros_

-Eres un maldito demonio, solo me tomas como juguete sexual.

-Exacto, y bien que te gusta.

-S-solo fueron dos veces, y fue porque me amenazaste en hacerle daño a mi hermano Karamatsu. Pero como prometiste la segunda vez, de jamás amenazarme y molestar a mis hermanos, no tengo porque seguirte el juego.

-Eres un amargado_ se molestó el demonio_-Deberías agradecerme, ya no eres un pajamatsu.

-¡Agr lárgate!

-No sé cómo la gente puede encomendarse a un amargado_ voló alrededor de choromatsu riendo entre dientes_

-Las personas se encomiendan a mí, por las acciones y la buena voluntad que he ofrecido en mis últimos años de vida, y más si no ha pecado en nada_ ratifico orgulloso_

El demonio se acerca de nuevo al santo y menea su cola puntiaguda.

-Y los humanos no tienen ni idea, de que su amado "santo" esta corrompido.

-Aléjate…

La cola del demonio rodea la cintura de choromatsu, retomando las caricias en su cuerpo, bajando por la espalda y rozando sus piernas.

-Oso…

Acorralado se sonroja, y mira al lado izquierdo ignorando la mirada del demonio. Oso sonríe lujurioso y baja hasta el cuello del santo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, hasta por fin chuparlo, marcándolo con propiedad. Choromatsu suspira y tiembla aferrándose a los brazos del demonio.

-¿Oso? ¿! Donde estas!?_Un voz femenina retumba en las nubes_

El demonio suelta tranquilamente al santo y dirige su mirada al súcubo que se acercaba.

-Oh, con que aquí estas_ bufa molesta_

-Hola, Totoko

Choromatsu se avergüenza por lo fácil que es ante el demonio. Se aleja un poco, y cubre su cuello nervioso.

-Totoko no te enojes_ el demonio ríe y se acerca al súcubo dándole un abrazo íntimo. La mira a los ojos y la besa en los labios.

-Deja de jugar con ese estúpido humano_ se acerca a choromatsu y lo mira con desprecio.

-Él es mi demonio y tú solo eres su puta.

Se devuelve a los brazos de Oso, este se despide del santo entre risas y se va junto a la chica bajo la brecha del infierno. Choromatsu aprieta sus manos con enojo.

" _Soy un idiota"_

* * *

Unas rejas altas, doradas y luminosas. Vigiladas por otros dos ángeles quienes sostenían lanzas igualmente doradas observan a Jyushi y asienten tranquilos. Las rejas se abren ante el ángel quien camina hacia dentro, por un lugar estrecho de nubes espesas. El silencio predominaba, y el ángel temblaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que entregaba la esfera de luz. Aun así, sentía como si desconociera todo.

Anduvo hasta llegar al centro de todo. Una luz blanca, luminosa y pura hablo ante el presente.

-Jyushi, mi adorable ángel. ¿Por qué te has demorado con la esfera de luz?

El ángel apretó con fuerza la esfera y miro al suelo nervioso.

-Lo siento Dios mío. Me entretuve conversando con otro ángel…

-Jugando y rodando en cada lugar_ ríe calmado_-típico de ti, pero recuerda que si te distraes mucho, atrasaras los milagros y ayudas que necesitan de mí, las personas. Vamos, entrégame la esfera y la caja de peticiones.

-Si mi señor, no volverá a suceder. Y en cuanto a la caja de peticiones…No hubo entrega este miércoles. _se muerde el labio por mentiroso.

-¿Por qué?

-C-compruébelo Dios

El ángel estira sus manos mostrándole la esfera, esta, vuelva hacia la luz divina, desvaneciéndose entre la blancura de Dios. Mientras esto sucedía, Jyushi quería correr. No podía sentirse preparado ante el castigo por temor a ser descubierto.

-Tienes razón_ responde Dios sin ningún cambio en el tono de voz_-Tal como lo dice la esfera, el sor Ichimatsu fue a la habitación sin la caja y agradecido oró por nuestra ayuda, dándonos a conocer que para aquel día, no hubo ninguna petición en la caja de metal ubicada fuera del convento. Y terminó la conversación orando todo el día tranquilo y feliz por nuestra intercesión.

-¡Exacto Dios mio!_ sonrió y agito las alas feliz por haber podido ocultar la verdad.

-Muchas gracias mi ángel. Ve y ayuda a los ángeles guardianes a arreglar los documentos de los humanos que han protegido y murieron el día de hoy. Hay bastantes y necesito que le colabores.

-Pe-pero Dios eso no es mi…

-Aunque no es tu función, hazlo el día de hoy, ya que los organizadores de esto, se han demorado por un problema en los documentos. Porque tal parece, un alma humana sin pecado alguno, humilde y devoto ha sido asesinado sin razón por un demonio.

Jyushi se sorprende y continúa sonriente.

-Oh, de acuerdo Dios_ menea las alas y se aleja directo a su nueva labor del día, pesando sin preocupación en el sor.

* * *

Dolora montaña puntiaguda y oscura, el calor del infierno y los gritos de agonía explotaban sin pudor. En una esquina oscura se encontraba Oso tirando en el suelo ardiente. Agitaba sus alas satisfecho por el placer que sentía de la súcubo montada en su miembro. El demonio observa su miembro atrapado por el placer, pero se distrae con el sonido de un movimiento de cadenas aproximándose.

El demonio, aun sin ver por aquel lugar oscuro, reconoce quien es el que irrumpe su momento.

-Todo _ ríe_

El incubo observa indiferente a Oso y a Totoko quien cabalgaba el demonio.

-Solamente vengo a agradecerte _sonríe _ -Me has presentado un alma interesante.

-¿Hablas del pescador de la isla de Tulua?_pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, mirando con fuerza hacia aquella voz_

-No, hablo del alma de un cura.

-¿Karamatsu?

-sí.

 _Continuara_


	5. Cap 5 : Castigo

**Hola a todos! Muchas muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios 3 Este fic lo escribo porque me gusta demasiado. Perdonen mi demora- hago lo posible para actualizar cada semana- Mil disculpas si el cap es muy corto ;;; pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo, no lo escribi apurada porque quedaria feo, lo corregi una linda tarde, mientras el viento soplaba mi cara aaww ewe**

 **Los compenso con un dibujo que hice del cap: Pero aun no se como compartir links por aca ;C -en wattpad si pude subirlo- lo siento...  
**

 **PD: el fic nuevo que pronto publicare, sera cortico y KaraTodo**

 **-Y ya tengo otro fic KaraIchi en borrador-**

 **!las ideas brotan como flor!**

 **sin nada mas que decir, !disfrutad de la lectura!  
**

* * *

 **Cap. 5 Castigo**

Rodeado de papeles, similar a una oficina de humanos. Jyuchi ayuda a los ángeles guardianes, con el orden de los documentos. Su alegría y deslumbrante sonrisa calmaba a todos en el atareado papeleo. Aunque a veces se distraía haciendo barcos o pájaros de papel que había aprendido de los mortales.

-No aparece_ hablo con descontento uno de los ángeles.

-Ni siquiera tenemos información del ángel que protegía a esa humilde alma, solo sabemos que ese humano fallecido, tenía un hermano_ respondió otro de los presentes.

Jyuchi no comprendía lo que pasaba. Solamente sabía que se estaba aburriendo y quería irse pronto para ver a Ichimatsu.

-¡Jyuchi no te duermas! Sé que no es tu labor, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Incluso Rafael está aquí. _se quejó el ángel guardián.

-Si…

Resignado continuo ayudando, buscando diversión en lo que hacía.

* * *

En el convento de la cruz, un pobre sor, pecador y confundido, observa su habitación vieja, polvorosa y fría a pesar del verano. Camina nervioso al lado de su cama, se arrastra por debajo y agarra con fuerza el objeto de castigo _un látigo_. Con temor aprieta los labios y empieza a desnudarse, cada prenda caía sobre el piso como si fuese testigo de su miseria. Su cuerpo, blanco, puro e inocente queda expuesto al extraño ambiente frio, solo los pantalones cortos, color caoba cubrió sus partes más íntimas.

Se arrodilla en medio de la habitación frente a la imagen de Jesús crucificado. Agacha el cabeza arrepentido y empieza a orar. Pide perdón por sus pecados y el voto de fe que ha quebrantado. Después de un largo sosiego, cierra los ojos y eleva su mano derecha sosteniendo el látigo. Se azota la espalda tan fuerte que podía sentir como si sus pulmones fueran a estallar.

Su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, alimentado solamente con pan y agua, la cual afecto su fuerza de resistencia. Sin darle más importancia a su cuerpo. Muerde sus labios, a medida que recibía latigazos. Uno, dos, tres e incluso más rasgaba la piel de Ichimatsu. Algunos golpes caigan con fuerza sobre la espalda, ampliando más las heridas. El pobre sor grita con dificultad y cierra aún más fuerte los ojos, para aguantar los próximos golpes.

De pronto sintió una punzada en la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Observo la habitación distorsionada, cada vez veía más borroso. Las lágrimas dificultaron aún más la vista, desviando su mente al pasado.

 _Recordó la vieja casa donde vivía. Creía que todo era hermoso y divertido. A los ocho años jugaba constantemente con sus hermanos y peleaba seguido con Karamatsu._

 _-¡Ichimatsu ven para acá!_ ordenó su madre muy enojada, sosteniendo en brazos a Karamatsu quien lloraba. El pequeño Ichimatsu se arrimó nervioso._

 _-¿Otra vez le pegaste a Karamatsu?_

 _-Si madre…pero…él tiene la culpa_

 _-¡Es mentira! _ protestó el pequeño entre lágrimas._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?_ preguntó incrédula_

 _-Porque…Karamatsu no quiso prestarme su revista de chicos cool…_

 _-¿Revista de qué?_ mira a Karamatsu_ - ¿dónde está eso?_

 _El pequeño saca por debajo de su camisa, una revista del mercado. La mujer, le quita la revista enojada y queda estupefacta por el contenido. Había muchos modelos vistiendo ropa de cuero, gafas oscuras, pantalones brillantes y apretados con peinados escandalosos._

 _-¿De dónde sacaste eso Karamatsu?_ aprieta la revista con enojo._

 _Ninguno de los dos comprendía la reacción de su madre._

 _-El vecino…amigo de Choromatsu se lo regalo…_

 _La revista queda completamente arrugada entre sus puños y se levanta para botarlo a la basura._

 _-¡No madre!_ gritan ambos._

 _-Ichimatsu, busca a Choromatsu y que venga para acá. No puedo permitir que sigan haciendo lo que quieran, estas cosas que ven son malignas._

 _Su madre era una mujer muy creyente, su religión llegaba a muchos extremos. Los Matsu nacieron y crecieron en un pesebre, en la pobreza extrema de un pueblo. Se ubicaban en una invasión con personas de todas las edades y caracterizada por las situaciones peligrosas de cada noche. Su padre los abandono antes de nacer. Había días que no tenían para comer, su madre trabajaba en una capilla a diez kilómetros de su hogar. A veces traía dinero para comer u otras veces lo donaba a la iglesia. Es irónico pensar que siendo pobres, donaban a la iglesia así se quedaran sin comer. Pues esa era la lógica de su madre._

 _Este primer incidente, el de la revista, influyo por el resto de sus vidas obligándolos a abandonar su infancia y limitarlos a leer la biblia, estudiar y memorizar oraciones preparándolos para servir a Dios, que según su madre, era la única forma de alcanzar la felicidad…_

El sonido de la piel abrirse, dolía y retumbaban los gritos de agonía de Ichimatsu. Sus rodillas flaquearon y por poco cae al suelo.

" _no puedo rendirme… lo merezco"_

Murmuro y tocio al tiempo. Sus lágrimas caía con pudor, tan gruesas, tan saladas y tan cálidas. Su mano derecha se agotaba tras cada golpe, por lo que decide tomar el látigo con la otra mano.

Sus labios cortados y secos por sus dientes, reprime los gritos de dolor, causándole hemorragia a la carne sensible. Su piel empieza a brotar carmesí. Su cuerpo tambalea manteniendo el equilibrio y la fuerza. Sus ojos no veía nada, solo su mente divago.

 _La mujer creyente, madre de trillizos, lloraba en las noches por culpa de un sueño frustrado. A veces murmuraba en quejidos que quería una hija, la que debía cumplir su sueño, el sueño de ser monja. Pero tenía que resignarse a sus hijos varones, enseñándoles y cultivándoles el alma de dios. El único Matsu que presenciaba la terrible escena, era Ichimatsu. Este, afectado por aquellas reacciones, comprendió que solo las monjas podían ser las mujeres, y que los monjes solo los hombres y que cada uno, tenían una conceptualización diferente. Aun así, sin mencionar nada, prometió para sí mismo, convertirse en monja, para ver a su madre sonreír._

 _Lo que ignoraban los trillizos era que su madre se descuidaba. Caminaba diariamente a la iglesia y lo poco que ganaba lo donaba. El resto, se los daba de comer pero nunca se alimentó ella._

 _Y los trillizos, habiendo cumplido los diez años. Su madre cayó enferma durante muchas semanas. Cuando sintió que todo estaba perdido, miró a sus hijos y les hablo con desaire._

 _\- Nunca, olviden lo que aprendieron hijos… Amen a Dios toda su vida, él es el único que les dará felicidad. Y, recuerden…vayan a la iglesia de Santa Cruz y pidan ayuda…_

 _Temblaba, mientras sus hijos la abrazaron con miedo._

 _-Madre, lo prometemos…_

 _-Gracias…Choromatsu_

 _-¡Madre!_ se alteró Ichimatu _-yo… ¡yo seré la mejor monja del mundo!_

 _-Ichimatsu…._la madre sonríe con sorpresa y musitó _-Me alegro, me has hecho…feliz._

 _-Madre…_

 _Sus ojos se apagan y su piel se endurece. Los trillizos lloraron y gritaron retumbando la noche con su sufrimiento._

Ichimatsu seguía autocastigándose, cada vez con menos fuerza. Sus recuerdos lo hicieron sentir peor. De repente en el sor, fue creciendo un extraño sentimiento.

" _Si Dios…Es el único que nos da felicidad ¿Por qué nunca fuimos felices?"_

Un odio y resentimiento palpo en él. Estas palabras, tomaron a Ichimatsu por sorpresa, con carga de culpa y de pecado. Se cacheteo la cara por insolente, empapando su mano de sangre que goteaba en sus labios, la saliva, el sudor y las lágrimas empapaba su miserable rostro.

Tosió sangre por la boca. Pensó incrédulo que podría levantarse y continuar arrodillado. Pero el dolor, ardor y pérdida de sangre lo mareo con fuerza. Lloro desconsoladamente. Perdió la conciencia y quedo inmóvil en el suelo como si brotaran rosas. Su respiración se fue apagando y el ritmo de su corazón disminuyo. Su pálido y molido cuerpo quedo abandonado en la habitación, la cual quitaba su vida tras las manecillas del reloj.

Algunos pasos vibraban por el pasillo, y pasaban de largo por la puerta de la habitación del sor, ignorando lo que sucedía. No es que ninguno quisiera ayudarlo, pero con la puerta cerrada y el silencio, aquello no levantaba la mínima sospecha.

Solamente la brisa fría y espantosa, acariciaba el delicado cuerpo. Los rayos del sol reflejados en la habitación, fueron cubiertos por unas alas amplias y blancas. El cuerpo quebrantado se elevó, sostenido por unos brazos divinos. Ichimatsu fue recostado sobre su cama y el frio que emanaba de su cuerpo, fue apaciguado por la calidez de unas alas, que caían con delicadeza abrazándolo con amor. El cabello despeinado del sor y el fleco sobre su cara, se apartó con cuidado de su frente, la cual fue besada con ternura.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nos vemos la otra semana! a no seeer ocno  
**


	6. Cap 6 : No mirar atras

Cap. 6 No mirar atrás

El toque suave de la tela, la brisa meciéndose por la ventana, y los grillos cantando como eco del lugar. Hacen despertar a Ichimatsu. Abre los ojos lentamente y lo primero que observa es el techo de su habitación. Estira sus brazos con pereza, una de sus manos se tropieza con un cálido cuerpo y desconocido al primer toque. Cuando observa a su lado al ángel Jyushi, se levanta de un solo golpe y queda sentado sobre la cama.

-¿Jyushi?

El ángel cubría con sus alas el cuerpo semi-desnudo del sor. Dormía plácidamente a su lado, y cuando escucha su nombre, abre los ojos y sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan brillante y hermosa para Ichimatsu, que le fue imposible no sonrojarse.

Jyushi estira su mano y acaricia con delicadeza la mejilla del sor. Ambos durante el silencio, comparten miradas con cariño como si el mundo solo les perteneciera. Pero entonces, la fisionomía del ángel cambia a una más triste y comienza a temblar un poco el toque de su mano.

-Ichi…

El joven sor brota sus ojos como platos, su sonrojo se intensifica por escuchar por primera vez la voz de Jyushi. Una voz suave, dulce y masculina.

El ángel se acerca al sor y se abrazan mutuamente. Ichi cierra los ojos y continua durmiendo sobre la cálida piel de Jyushi.

* * *

Los golpes fuertes de una puerta, molestan al adormilado sor.

-¡Ichimatsu!_ retumbaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

-umm ¿si...?_ contesta sin abrir los ojos.

\- Lamento interrumpir tu voto de fe con tres días de oración y hambre. Pero el cura Karamatsu llego al convento y necesitamos que nos ayudes recibiendo las donaciones del pueblo._ respondió un fraile, sin abrir la puerta.

-s-si ya voy.

Los pasos se alejaron de la puerta, mientras el sor bostezaba sentado en la cama, miraba su habitación y meditaba un poco sobre lo que sucedía. Al escuchar su ausencia durante tres días, lo hizo extrañar. Siguió inspeccionando su habitación desde la cama y observo su látigo manchado de sangre en el suelo igualmente rojo.

Recuerda lo que había hecho. Se levanta de la cama y ve que no estaba el ángel" _¿Todo fue un sueño?_ ". Luego, examina su cuerpo y no sentía ni veía alguna herida. _"Estaba seguro que me autocastigue, entonces ¿Por qué no tengo ninguna herida?"_ muchas preguntas rodean su cabeza. Cuando toma su ropa dispuesto a vestirse, observa su balde lleno de agua _, "Pero, no he recogido agua del pozo desde aquel incidente con el fraile…"_ , aun dudoso toma el balde para bañarse, aunque sentía su cuerpo limpio. _"En realidad, Jyushi sí estuvo a mi lado y curo mis heridas…" "necesito agradecérselo"_

Aun con la mente distraída por el recuerdo del ángel. Baja por las escaleras para ir al comedor. En el lugar había muchas frailes colaborando, limpiando las mesas de cemento, que se ubicaban esparcidas en todo el comedor, otros limpiaban los platos y otros el polvo. Dejando espacio y preparado todo, para recibir las donaciones del pueblo y organizarlo para desayunar. Ichimatsu camina entre tanto ajetreo y le pregunta a un fraile.

-¿Buenos días hermano, has visto al cura Karamatsu?

-Buenos días hermana. Si, el cura está en la entrada del convento, está bajando el resto de las bolsas de donaciones.

-Iré de inmediato.

Camina apresurado, esquivando un poco el afán de muchos frailes. El sor, no sabía que sentía, pero sentía mucha rabia y dolor de cabeza. Distrayéndose entre las nubes de sus pensamientos, entra en sí, al escuchar la voz de su hermano y la de alguien muy conocido. Esa voz hizo que su piel se erizara y sin saber porque, se escondió entre los arbustos de la entrada, para observar a su hermano y a la persona desconocida.

Karamatsu, se encontraba bajando unas bolsas negras de un carrito pequeño y viejo. Mientras, una mujer hermosa, de figura delgada, pechos grandes, cabello rubio, vestida con ropas cortas y atrevidas. El maquillaje de su cara era tan exagerado y no olía a ningún perfume. Olía a alcohol. Pero su porte y voz confirmaban la apariencia de una prostituta. Pero esto, no fue extraño para el sor, sabía que su hermano estaba rodeado de distintas personas, sin tener en cuenta su condición social. _"¿Es el trabajo de Karamatsu no? El ama, ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio…Me recuerda un poco a Choromatsu."_ Pero había algo en esa mujer que lo inquietaba, no sabía si era su voz o sus gestos, pero sentía que ya la conocía.

-Muchas gracias cura, tu eres un hombre muy bondadoso_ la mujer se acerca de frente al ocupado cura y lo rodea con sus brazos_- Mi hermano estaba eligiendo un mal camino por un maldito demonio, realmente te agradezco solucionarlo.

\- De nada_ trata de soltarse con cuidado del agarre de la mujer_ -Ayudare a cualquier persona que lo necesite.

-Oh vamos no seas tan frio_ sonríe pícara y se le acerca al odio_-sabes…Yo podría agradecértelo de una mejor manera.

-Ya te dije que no hare eso. Y espero que la próxima vez, seas tú quien quiera volver al lado de Dios y dejar esas cosas._ suelta su agarre y toma más bolsas para colocarlas en el suelo.

-mm de acuerdo_ se escucha molesta_- de todos modos gracias._ se acerca rápido a Karamatsu y lo besa en la mejilla. El cura no sabe cómo reaccionar_ -Tranquilo así me despido yo, nos vemos.

Un largo suspiro se escapa del cura. Realmente amaba ayudar a las personas, pero a veces le cansaba aquellas que llevadas por la lujuria se cegaran y no aceptaran a Dios.

-Hermano Karamatsu

La voz de Ichimatsu pone nervioso al cura _"¿Mi hermano acaba de observar todo?"_

 _-_ H-hola hermano… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo acá?

-No..._miente_ -Acabo de llegar ¿necesitas ayuda?

-sí_ sonríe aliviado toma muchas bolsas y le da unas cuantas a su hermano_- Estas no pesan mucho porque son ropa y sabanas.

-Bueno_ toma las bolsas y caminan hacia el comedor en silencio.

Llegando al comedor observa todas las mesas preparadas para servir, y muchos frailes ubicados en cada mesa.

-Esto está más organizado de lo que pensé…

-Hermano Ichi_ responde Kara_- esta vez he traído más alimento que, con apoyo de la gente y un obsequio de Dios, desayunaremos diferente.

-oh así que es eso.

-sí, ven hermano deja las bolsas por acá y toma asiento. Voy a ayudar a repartir.

Ichimatsu se sienta y espera ansioso un desayuno diferente, aunque la diferencia sería tan solo dos huevos, eso lo hacía feliz. Observa a unos frailes ayudando a servir, otros como él, esperando. Y entre esos, mira con enfado a los frailes que tuvieron sexo y pecaban ante Dios por mentirosos. _"Están ahí tranquilos, mintiéndole a Dios y no solamente ellos, sino también muchos de aquí presentes."_

 _ **Y tú no te quedas atrás**_

El sor se asusta y mira a su alrededor. "No hay nadie..."_ piensa y tiembla un poco. Le asustaba el hecho de que algún fraile lo culpara, pero, no veía a nadie tan cerca suyo y lo hizo temblar más fue oír una voz tan familiar como la de aquella prostituta.

-¿Quién eres?..._susurra.

-Ya me olvidaste, que mentiroso. Soy yo Todo._ El íncubo aparece a su lado y se sienta flotando en el aire.

-Tu…

-¿Con quién hablas hermano?

Karamatsu se sienta en la mesa, dejando los platos de comida en ella y mira con duda a su hermano.

-N-no hablo con nadie. Tengo un poco de hambre eso es todo…

-Oh, bueno. Aprovecha y compartamos juntos el desayuno. Hace rato que no lo hacemos.

-si…

Todos comenzaron a comer y charlar. Hablaban del buen clima, y de las próximas actividades que haría el convento para traer a los creyentes en una misa especial. Otros comentaban del desayuno agradeciéndole a Dios por la comida. Pero, en la mesa de los dos hermanos, estaba en silencio. Ichimatsu no sabía que decir. La presencia del íncubo a su lado, lo colocaba nervioso. Y Karamatsu le preocupaba la expresión de angustia del sor.

-¿Estas bien hermano?

Ichimatsu reacciona bruscamente al silencio roto en la mesa.

-Estoy bien…

-Te veo extraño, no, te veo diferente.

-¿Diferente? _toma con vaso con agua y disimula su nerviosismo.

-Sí, te vez como feliz y a la vez nervios- Espera. _se detiene sorprendido.

-¿Q-que?

-Creí que tenías una cicatriz en la mano derecha, cuando jugábamos los tres…Te caíste sobre una piedra…Y una enfermera de la iglesia llego a la casa para colocarte unos puntos.

-¿La cicatriz?_ observa su mano y no veía ni una cicatriz, ni siquiera algunos raspones que tuvo de su niñez. _"El ángel curo todas mis heridas y marcas de mi cuerpo…"_

–Seguro se borró con el tiempo.

- _Que idiota__ responde el íncubo

-¿Una cicatriz tan profunda puede borrarse por el tiem-

-H-hermano ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ Ichi cambia de tema para no ser más interrogado.

-sí..?_ responde extrañado el cura.

-Es sobre los humanos que ven a los demonios…

-¿Y porque lo preguntas?

El íncubose ríe con fuerza _"Dile que tú eres uno de esos"_

-Porque me preocupa aquellas personas manipuladas por demonios…

-Me alegra que te preocupes al respecto. Hay diferentes tipos de demonios dependiendo de cada pecado. Están los demonios del robo, del suicidio, del asesinato, del deseo, de la envidia...Y muchos más.

-¡¿T-tantos?!_se sorprendía enterarse que existiera diversidad de demonios. A veces sentía que fallaba como monja, desconociendo todo eso.

-SI, es algo que aprendemos los frailes y los curas, es normal sorprenderse. _termina de tomarse el jugo del desayuno y continua.

-Aquellas personas que han pensado o decidido robar, aparece el demonio del robo y los engaña para obrar mal. O veces somos nosotros quienes pecamos y es inevitable que el demonio nos seduzca. Los demonios que existen son las personas que han pecado en vida.

El sor manda saliva y pregunta_-¿Y han podido curar a esas personas?

-Depende del caso, estamos los curas y están los exorcistas para ayudar. Y no siempre se pueden ayudar, depende mucho de la fuerza de voluntad o fe de esa persona. Los cegados por la lujuria, se dejan ganar por el deseo…Son la clase de personas que más me molesta y decepciona.

Las alas batidas por el íncubo, resoplan al sor. – _¿Qué pasaría si tu hermano, se enterase que eres de esa clase de pecador?, oh disculpa peor._

Ichi enfadado voltea a ver al íncubo que se burlaba. Karamatsu voltea a observar que veía su hermano, y no ve nada.

-¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu?

-N-nada es que una mosca estaba molestando… ¿Y dime los íncubos existen?

- _¡Claro que existen! ¿No me ves?!__ resopla enojado Todo.

-Si existen. Son los que más odio. ¿Sabías que hay un rey íncubo y una reina súcubo?

-¿E-enserio?_ Disimula lo que ya sabía. -¿Y qué diferencia tienen un íncubo normal y un rey?

-Oh mucha hermano. El demonio íncubo los ven las personas que han pecado cegados por la lujuria. Pero los reyes…Rara vez un humano puede verlos.

El miedo empezó a invadir a Ichimatsu.-¿Por qué…?

\- Porque los reyes incubo y súcubo se pegan o se atraen, a una persona que ha tenido contacto con una divinidad y empieza a subir sus deseos carnales por el ser.

-… ¿Y eso en verdad ha pasado?

-Claro hermano. Pero, en esos casos yo no puedo hacer nada…

El silencio se vuelve apoderar de la mesa. Ichimatsu coloca sus manos por debajo de la mesa y la prieta con temor. Solamente un bufido y después una risa, hacen eco en la mesa.

" _Yo soy igual que los demás, no, incluso peor, como lo dijo ese incubo…"__ el demonio seguía riéndose con más fuerza_ _"Pero… ¿Por qué amar es pecado? o… ¿Es que acaso solo lo deseo?"_ Esto, hizo estallar más de risa al incubo.

-¡Cállate!

No solamente la mesa en la que se encontraba, sino en la del resto. Todos los frailes incluyendo a Karamatsu quedan sorprendidos por tan repentina conducta.

-¿Hermano te encuentras bien?

-N-no…La verdad es que, estoy algo estresado y mareado…

-Sabía que no estabas bien. Desde que te vi, te veo algo extraño…Deberías ir a descansar.

-¿Y las donaciones?

-Le pediré a otros frailes su ayuda. No te preocupes.

El sor se levanta y se disculpa con los frailes, acelerando el paso a su habitación.

El íncubo decide perseguir al Ichimatsu, pero se detiene un poco para observar al cura.

-¿Realmente nos odias no?..._pregunta nostálgico aun sabiendo que no lo podía ver.

* * *

Tirado sobre su cama, escucha la risa molesta del incubo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es una lástima que no esté el ángel. Seguro esta con Oso.

-¿Oso..?_ pregunta extrañado y presta más atención al íncubo.

-Oso es un demonio y al parecer se volvió amigo de tu ángel. ¿No es gracioso? ¡Un ángel y un demonio como amigos!

-Así que Jyushi tiene un amigo demonio…_sonríe disimuladamente.

-Oye Ichimatsu ¿Sabes porque estas tan estresado?_ menea la cola y las alas.

-¿Por qué?

-Estas frustrado sexualmente.

-¿ha-a?

-Te hace falta sexo.

-Ya empezó hablar el experto en sexo._ se sienta en la cama y mira incrédulo al demonio.

-Es enserio, toma_ le pasa unos cigarrillos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡¿No sabes qué es?! Son cigarrillos, tomas uno en tu boca y prendes la punta. Y Ya que Jyushi no está, no puedo divertirme con ambos. Fuma esta caja o al menos uno, sentirás como calma el estrés.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con divertirte con ambos?_ abre la caja de cigarrillos y observa el interior.

-Soy un íncubo y amo manipular o provocar el sexo. Tienes suerte hoy, seguro esta con Oso._ le entrega una mechera_ -Con esto podrás prender el cigarrillo. Debes inhalarlo y exhalarlo.

Ichimatsu, toma la mechera y sin dudarlo prende el cigarrillo. Tose algunas veces pero continúa.

-woow…_se sorprende el íncubo.

-¿Qué?

-Hace tres días te autocastigaste por tu pecado. Hoy te lamentas pero ya no piensas tanto en ello. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Por qué aceptaste tan fácil cigarrillos de un demonio?

-Lo que dijo mi hermano, me hizo comprender. No soy el único humano que ha pecado en grande. A demás… siento que mi pecado es terrible por ser una divinidad. Pero…Mis intenciones son honestas…y yo realmente…lo amo. Yo he meditado, por lo que hecho y ya no quiero seguir mirando atrás. Y acepte esta caja, porque… ¿Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes no? Además, Jyushi ya se acercó a uno, eso quiere decir que, no son tan malos ¿no?_ deja escapar el humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Te refieres a que yo en mi vida humana, también me enamore de algo divino?

-si…_relaja más su cuerpo y siente como la inhalación del humo, lo calmaba.

-Bueno aunque yo me enamore de un demonio_ vuela hasta la cama y se siente junto a Ichi.

-¿sí? ¿Cuál?

-Satanás.

-Increíble, eso sí es tener agallas._ ríe por lo bajo.

-Hey, No es gracioso_ " _un humano se está riendo de mi ¿Qué se cree?"_

-Y dime…_la fisionomía seria del sor aparece_ -¿Cuál fue tu castigo?

El demonio agacho la mirada. Ichi juraba que por momento el íncubo iba a llorar.

-Satanás no me amaba de verdad…He de suponerse de un demonio. Aunque nunca fui devoto a Dios. El castigo lo eligen ambos. Fui torturado por un siglo entero.

-¿U-un siglo?

-Claro, soy más viejo de lo parezco porque morí muy joven…

-Y… ¿Luego te convertiste en íncubo?

-sí, pero no creas que es tan fácil. No eres el único humano al que molesto. Hay otros con pecados menores pero que debo pescar.

-¿Pesar?

-Si no engaño mino 64 humanos al día. Seré castigado y torturado 64 veces.

-…Todo.

El íncubo ríe sin ganas.

-No sé, porque te he dicho esto. Creo que me recuerdas un poco a mí.

-¿No te parece raro que Dios aun no me castigue?

-Si…Es algo raro. Pero, creo que está pensando junto a satanás el peor de los castigos, ya que siempre varían. O…

-¿O?

-Debes tener algún protector en el cielo.

 _Continuara…  
_

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis pecadores! *la apedrean* :,v no he muerto tranquilos. Me ausente demasiado porque estaba a finales de semestre uwu y luche y todo pero me fue bien. Y para compensarlos esta semana habra otro cápitulo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! y muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus follow los amo :3 en wattpad y fanfiction.**


	7. Cap 7 : Pobre ladrón

Hola pecadores! Acá con la segunda actualización de esta semana. Muchos se preguntaran *o talvez no*¿Por qué? Bueno todo es porque tengo muchos problemas personales y este mes que aún no acaba y el otro, debo arreglar muchos asuntos.

Así que disfruten el capítulo que lo hice con mucho amorsh xD. Bueno y porque hasta agosto volveré, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic y una animación en la que estoy trabajando y dos capítulos más de mi otro fic KaraTodo: "Deseo o amor".

En este capítulo decidí hacer otro dibujo ;,) Pero, losiento porque en fanfiction aun no sé, como colocar links- Por lo tanto, no podre compartir el dibujo ueu *pero está por wattpad*

 **Recuerden:** Para poder entender un poco este capítulo. No olviden lo que Karamatsu le dijo a Ichi, en el capítulo seis 3

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic uwu, gracias por sus review, fav y follow. Que aunque tengo muchos errores, lo hago por divertirme y compartir mi historia a este hermoso y adorado fandom.

Nos vemos pecadores uwu9 ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

7\. Pobre ladrón

Un pueblo silencioso de día pero ruidoso de noche. Los bares y los prostíbulos movían el comercio del pueblo. Ni siquiera las plazas de mercado, porque estaba infestado de sequía y de hambre. Muchos lo llamaban " _el pueblo maldito_ " incluso los creyentes y religiosos evitaban llegar al pueblo. El rumor que se esparcía, era que aquellas personas que colocaran un pie dentro del pueblo, seria maldecido durante toda su vida.

-¿Oso a dónde vas?_ preguntaba un viejo rodeado de ruidosos niños.

-¡Que te importa estúpido viejo!_ agarra la puerta para salir.

-Vamos…no nos dejes solo. Hago lo que puedo, enserio.

-iré a traerles algo de comida. Ya que estas muy ocupado padre "cuidando" a los niños.

-y...y ¿traerás dinero?_ pregunto el viejo emocionado, dejando de lado a los niños y tropezándose un poco con las botellas de alcohol.

-No, sé que lo gastaras en licor. Iré a traer comida.

-H-hijo! espera...

Tiro la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa. Oso era el único hermano mayor de 19 años, de una familia de 9 hermanos. Diariamente su hogar y el de muchos, es una lucha de sobrevivencia. Solamente el más fuerte tenía derecho a respirar por un día más. Desde que nació, vivió en la pobreza junto a muchos niños. Sus padres fueron descuidados y siguieron trayendo niños al podrido mundo.

Oso y su madre eran los únicos que sostenían el hogar. La mujer se prostituía diariamente para alimentarlos y él a veces estaba a las afueras del pueblo o dentro de él esperando turistas, para robarle sus pertenecías y así cambiarlas por comida. Pero su padre robaba y gastaba el dinero en licor. A veces cuando no tenía nada, les quitaba la comida del plato a sus hijos, para no morir de hambre.

" _ **¿Por qué estas dudando?"_**_ pregunta un demonio

-No estoy dudando._ responde Oso_-Estoy pensando en ir a otro sitio, está a 4 kilómetros de aquí. Creo que es un hotel. Ahí van muchos turistas.

" _ **pensé que dudabas en robar"_**_ se burla.

-He robado desde que tengo 7 años ¿Crees que ahora me pondré a dudar? Además, tengo una familia que cuidar.

" _ **juju tan bondadoso como siempre ¿Sabes que eso no te ayudara para ir al cielo?"**_

-No me importa. Nunca creí en Dios por como vivíamos. _toma su bicicleta robada y comienza a pedalear por la carretera_- Pero lastimosamente existe. Y creo que lo odio aún más. Por no hacer nada.

Pedalea con fuerza para llegar a su destino. La brisa masajeaba su cabello castaño y lastimaban un poco las heridas de su mano y rodilla. Cuando pedaleaba le dolía mucho las heridas porque sentía que podían abrirse. Cargaba a su espalda un bolso de paja, donde llevaba un arma y un cuchillo. Los necesitaba para robar y para defenderse.

-Llagamos…

Hala su bicicleta y la amarra dentro del monte. Se asoma con cuidado en una de las piedras, y observa el hotel.

-Esta algo solo…

Avanza un poco más y ve a la recepcionista sola y aburrida. Oso decide encaramarse por un árbol cercano y entrar por una ventana de las habitaciones del 2 piso. Cuando entra, no ve nadie. La habitación estaba bastante limpia, y se veía agradable. Abre la puerta y revisa con cuidado todas las habitaciones pero no había ni una sola persona.

" _ **Este lugar está muy solo"**_ resopla el demonio

-Tampoco es un hotel de lujo, porque no tiene ni cámaras de seguridad.

" _ **¿Y qué van a vigilar? ¿Unas camas viejas con sabanas viejas con olor a lavanda? "**_

-je eso fue un buen chiste.

Se da la vuelta y escucha unos pasos en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba. Oso se apresura y se esconde debajo de la cama.

-Este lugar está muy solo_ dice una de las mujeres que se acercaba.

-Tranquila, mañana tendremos nuevos turistas _responde otra que llevaba un trapeador y lo limpia con un balde. V

Ambas entran al cuarto donde se escondía Oso y continúan su conversación.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-El jefe, dijo que dejáramos el sitio muy limpio porque mañana vienen unos turistas, al parecer son unos religiosos de un convento. _empieza a trapear la habitación.

-¡Por fin tendremos clientes! ¡Y recibiremos a Dios en estos lugares tan abandonados!

-Sí, y me sorprende porque, como estamos cerca del pueblo maldito, no recibíamos muchas visitas y menos de religiosos. Aprovechare para confesarme. _coloca el trapeador debajo de la cama y lo pasa con rapidez.

-¡Ah yo también!

Ambas terminan de charlar y trapear. Luego, salen del cuarto.

-Malditas brujas…_Oso con la ropa un poco empapada por el trapeador, se va del hotel, tal y como entro. No sin antes llevarse unas sábanas para sus hermanos.

* * *

La noche cayó tan rápido para los del pueblo, el miedo aumentaba por las noches debido a la delincuencia. Pero a la vez, era prospero para otros.

-He llegado

-¡Hermano!

Muchos niños, sucios y otros llorando. Se acercaron al hermano mayor.

-¿Y dónde está el viejo?_ le pregunta a uno de ellos.

-papá salió…No sé para donde…_respondió un chiquitín que enrollaba su camiseta sucia con sus dedos.

-¿Los dejo solos ese imbécil?

Todos se quedaron callados.

Oso suspiro pesado, y tiro al suelo una bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Qué trajiste hermano?

-Les traje comida y unas sábanas_ se acerca y empieza a abrir la bolsa.

-¡yo quiero comer tengo hambre!_ habla otro pequeño.

-¡y-yo también hermano!_ confirma uno que usaba solo unas pantalonetas.

-también tengo frio… _susurra otro.

-ya, ya. Lo mío no es mucho…Porque hoy estuvo pesada la búsqueda. Pero mañana mamá traerá el desayuno como siempre y yo recibiré a unos turistas que vendrán, así que tengan paciencia.

-¡s-si hermano!

-Te queremos mucho hermanito…

Fue otra noche pesada para Oso, él no podía darse el gusto de dormir toda la noche, sin vigilar a sus hermanos. Todos dormían en una sola habitación y él debía vigilarlos. Porque, tenía miedo que empezara una balacera por el lugar y no podría dejarlos solos. Al menos, esa noche no hizo tanto frio para los pequeños. Porque las sabanas protegieron sus pequeños cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo alborotado de niños terminaban de comer.

-Recuerden lavarse las manos.

-¡si hermano!_ respondieron en coro, muy sonrientes.

-Hijo, yo estaré con ellos en la mañana. Puedes salir tranquilo. _hablo una bella mujer, con sonrisa triste y ojos apagados.

-¿Sabes algo del viejo?_ se levanta y se coloca un suéter rojo con cremallera.

-No…yo creo que se fue a beber…

-No cambia ese imbécil. Bueno iré al hotel que te mencione. Regreso más tarde.

-Tendrás un delicioso almuerzo cuando llegues hijo.

-No exageres, trata de moderar el dinero para que nos alcance…

-si…

De nuevo Oso anduvo en su bicicleta, llego al lugar y espero a escondidas la llegada los turistas religiosos.

" _ **Sabes, tu madre es muy bonita, será una súcubo excelente" _**_ **hablo el demonio con sus comentarios molestos.**

-¿Tampoco crees que ella pueda ir al cielo?

" _ **Es una prostituta, es una pecadora del deseo, y no importa cuales sean sus motivos. Dios ya le dio la espalda"**_

-je Dios es muy exigente.

Dos carros llegaban al hotel. Uno de ellos una camioneta vieja de carga. Y un automóvil pequeño. De ahí salen tres frailes y el conductor para bajar las maletas.

-Increíble, sí que están cargados.

" _ **Parece que llevan más pertenencias en esa camioneta"**_

-Van a estacionarlos en el garaje, toca estar pendien-

En el automóvil se baja un joven con la misma vestimenta que los frailes. Llevaba una maleta en sus manos. Su piel blanca y cabello oscuro hacia resaltar su juventud.

" _ **Deberías cerrar la boca mientras ves a alguien juju"**_

-C-cállate demonio…

Oso observaba al más joven de los frailes. _"Es lindo… ¿Él a que vino al pueblo?, ¿Cómo se llamará?"_

" **No olvides a que viniste"** _ratificó el demonio.

-ya lo sé…

Esperó un poco a que se organizaran los turistas, la mente de Oso divago pensando en aquel chico que había visto. No sabía que sentía pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Cuando por fin, todo se organizaban y los frailes se encontraban en el comedor del hotel. Oso se escabullo por la ventana y empezó a saquear objetos de valor. Trataba de hacerlo en todas las habitaciones ocupadas, aunque dudo un poco cuando entró a la del fraile más joven.

Revolcó las cosas y saco unas diademas hechas en hilo, y demás objetos.

-¿Quién eres?

Una voz tomo por sorpresa a oso _"¿Me han descubierto? "_ Voltea a verlo, y observa que se trataba del dueño de la habitación.

-¿Acaso eres ciego? Te estoy robando_ responde burlón y se acerca con cuidado a la ventana.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué… _"No debo decirle mis razones a nadie"_

Se da la vuelta y agarra la ventana para huir. Pero alguien lo detiene halándolo del suéter.

-¡oye suéltame! ¿Vas acusarme o qué?_ grita furioso el ladrón.

-No…Espera.

El joven busca entre sus cosas, toma una caja y se la entrega.

-¿Q-ue es esto?

-Es parte de las cosas que trajimos para el pueblo…Toma, te lo regalo. Hay muchas sopas instantáneas y agua.

-No quiero tu lastima_ Oso mira con molestia la caja.

-Yo no vine a este pueblo por lastima._ respondió un poco enfadado_-Me presentare, me llamo Choromatsu, y he venido al pueblo para compartir comida, objetos, ropa y enseñar la palabra de Dios.

-D-dios…

-Si_ eleva su mirada y ve directo a los ojos de Oso_-Solo quiero ayudar._ sonríe.

Oso, se colocó rojo como su propio suéter. Toma la caja, da las gracias y se va lo más rápido que puede, escuchando detrás de él como un eco "¡Estaremos esta semana repartiendo comida a las 11:00am en el parque!

Y así, Oso regreso a casa con una caja, llenando de sonrisas a su familia. En esa semana fue un cambio enorme para el pueblo. En las mañanas había varios frailes y un padre haciendo misas y obsequiando comida. Entre esos, el más joven destacaba. Los niños escuchaban atentos al jovencito y se divertían cada día. Los hermanos de Oso, ya no lloraban y siempre se les veía con ganas de jugar. Aunque estos cambios no evito la prostitución, ni el alcohol. Pero si ayudo a fortalecer las almas más tristes del lugar.

" _ **No has ido a robar" "¿Qué te pasa ahora eres un cobarde?"**_ gruño el demonio que seguía a Oso.

-No soy ningún cobarde._ se recostó sobre un árbol, vigilando a sus hermanos que escuchan felices al joven Choromatsu. – Solamente que, no nos ha faltado nada estos días, así que no tengo necesidad de robar ahora. Y mi molesto padre no volvió. Estoy más tranquilo.

" _ **¿Sabes que ellos se irán en algún momento no?"**_

-Lo sé…per-

-Oso ¿Con quién hablas?_ se acercó el joven Choro.

-¿C-horomatsu…Con nadie. ¿Ya terminaron?_ trato de calmarse y no sonrojarse.

-Sí, ahora van a hacer un juego con la pelota.

-Genial…_sonríe agradecido.

" _¿Sabes que ellos se irán en algún momento no?"_

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Qué sabes?_ pregunto sorprendido el joven fraile.

-Que…_mira directo a los ojos del fraile_ -gracias a ti, mis hermanos sonríen…

Choromatsu se sonroja y responde nervioso.

-N-no soy solo yo, somos muchos los que vinimos a ayudar…

-Pero oí que tú fuiste el impulsador de esto._ Lo toma de la mano con amabilidad_ - Ya que ningún religioso quería venir a este pueblo…Tu trabajaste duro para conseguir donaciones y apoyo para llegar.

-Oso…

-Gracias a ti yo…

-¡Choromatsu! ¡Vamos, el juego va empezar!_ llama uno de los niños.

-¡s-si ya voy! _ se despide sonrojado y se aleja de Oso para la actividad.

" _Gracias a ti, yo me enamore"  
_

* * *

El viernes en la noche la gente celebraba. No por el trago ni por el sexo. Si no, para compartir. Muchos leían en micrófono la palabra de Dios y otros lo hacían en grupos. Por otro lado, recogía los platos sucios del festín que habían tenido los del pueblo.

-¡Hermano mira! ¡Mi barriga está muy llena! _un pequeñín señalaba su pancita que brotaba como balón.

\- sorprendente, ahora te convertirás en un tambor._ agarra a su hermano y le hace cosquillas, todos los demás se juntan y ríen.

-Están muy alegres_ se acerca alguien más.

-¡Choromatsuu!_exclaman los niños.

-Hola niños_ los saluda a cada uno. _ -Hola Oso.

-Hola…_se sonroja con solo verlo.

-Tu madre te está buscando.

-¿ah sí?

-Sí, quiere llevar a tus hermanos a casa, para medirles una ropa que le hemos donado a los niños.

\- De acuerdo_ mira a sus 9 hermanos_ -¡Bien van a modelar ropa nueva en la casa!

-¡siii!_todos contestan y se van junto a Choro y Oso a la casa.

La cantidad de risas y voces se oían en la casa. Choro les obsequiaba las ropas y se despedía de la familia. Cuando sale del lugar, el mayor de los hermanos se le acerca.

-Está muy oscuro te acompaño_ se ofrece Oso caminando junto al fraile.

-Estaré bien. En la otra esquina me esperan todos. Además debemos aportar unas donaciones de ropa que tenemos, a dos cuadras de aquí. Hay otra familia que nos espera_ sonríe.

-Bueno…

Caminan un momento en silencio.

-Oso…

\- ¿Si?

-Nos vamos mañana.

El joven se detiene en seco y no asimila lo que oye.

-Claro, te vas al hotel ¿no?

-No…Todos los frailes y yo nos vamos mañana en la mañana. _habla nervioso observando a Oso.

-Pe-pero

-Me alegra haber ayudado a varios y que mi aporte ayude a mejorar la conducta de muchos…

-ya veo…

-Y me alegra haberte conocido. _lo mira, pero no como alguien mira a su amado, sino como alguien ve a un amigo.

-Gracias…A mi igualmente.

Oso finalmente entendió, su amor jamás podría ser correspondido, ambos pertenecen a un mundo totalmente diferente. Choromatsu brillaba con humildad y pureza, devoto a sus creencias y él…solo era un pobre ladrón, cegado por el odio y el pecado.

Los pasos de Oso se detienen.

-¿Oso?

-Bien, gracias por todo, yo…Me iré a la casa…Cuídate.

-B-bien…

Un poco extrañado se despide de Oso y este se aleja entre la oscura noche. Llega a su casa y ve a sus hermanos durmiendo en la habitación y a su madre doblando la ropa.

-Deja eso. Yo lo hago.

-Hijo, ve y descansa tú.

-No tengo sueño…Tu estas más cansada, déjame ayudarte… _se acerca a su madre y toma la ropa para doblarla.

-gracias hijo.

* * *

Los sonidos de un grillo decoraba el silencio del hogar. Solo una vela estaba encendida y un joven doblaba la ropa con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, ni despertar a los demás.

-¡Maldita sea abran la asquerosa puerta!

Un golpeteo fuerte tumba la puerta de la casa. Oso se levanta rápido y observa quien es.

-¿Viejo por qué regresas? ¡Lárgate!

El ruido ya había despertado a los niños, quienes se pusieron a llorar.

-¡Tu quítate niño estúpido! _empuja con fuerza a Oso, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Por favor cálmate! _la mamá de Oso se levanta y protege a sus niños. _-Hueles a alcohol ¡Vete!

-¡Cierra la boca puta! ¡Estoy cachondo ahora mismo compláceme mujer!_ la agarra del cabello y la tira al suelo.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Viejo asqueroso!_ Oso se abalanza a su padre y lo hala inútilmente de encima de la mujer.

-¡suéltame por favor!

-¿Acaso no eres una puta? ¡Compláceme y compórtate como una!_ la toma de los brazos con fuerza, y la golpea en la cabeza contra el suelo. La fuerza de Oso sobre su padre, es inútil. No lograba separarlos, y le angustiaba escuchar a sus hermanos llorar y presenciar aquel acto.

Llego el momento en que la mujer no pudo moverse más y el viejo empezó a desnudarla.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mamá?! _lloraba y golpeaba con fuerza a su padre. Lo niños gritaban y lloraban una y otra vez _"¡Mi madre está muerta!"_

-¡Cierren la maldita boca!_ saca dentro de sus ropas una pistola y le dispara a los niños.

-n-no- ¡No!_ halo el arma de su padre, el cual se disparaba al azar. Oso se sentía culpable, no sabía en qué momento su padre había robado su arma. Y ahora la estaba utilizando para matar a los pequeños.

Agarro el arma por fin, pero fue pateado en la cara hasta caer de nuevo al suelo. Veía que sus hermanos y no se movían. Solamente una pequeña tiritaba de dolor.

-He...hermano…

El viejo que aún no se rendía. Agarro a la niña y empezó a manosearla para abusar de ella. En medio de la impotencia y del dolor. Oso movió su cuerpo adolorido y le disparo al hombre en la cabeza.

El ruido se calmó, y ahora ni siquiera el grillo podía oírse en el lugar. En el silencio, empezaron a oírse unas sirenas, unas voces, unos golpes, y una luz.

El cuerpo adolorido de Oso, estaba siendo señalado por la luz de una linterna.

" _La policía je…"_

La gente se arrimaba y observaba con dolor aquella escena.

-¡Por favor abran paso cuando llegue la ambulancia!

Detrás de la pared de la habitación, hacia la calle. Las voces, las quejas y las acusaciones afectaban su cabeza, pero una voz distinguida y amada por él, retumbó su corazón.

-¿Q-que acaba de suceder?_ preguntó el joven fraile angustiado.

-Oso, el hijo mayor de esa familia, asesino a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

" _Eso es mentira"__ Oso no podía hablar del dolor.

-N…no puede ser…él no…

" _Por favor no le creas"_

La ambulancia llego y vieron la escena. Oso que aún seguía vivo pero inmovilizado. Fue levantado con prioridad. El resto estuvo a cargo de otra ambulancia y de unos investigadores junto a la policía.

Cuando su cuerpo salió de aquel infierno. Todas las miradas del pueblo cayeron sobre él. Lo miraron con desprecio. Otros lo insultaban y Choromatsu que estaba con los demás frailes. Lo miró con miedo y comenzó a llorar.

" _No llores por favor"  
_

* * *

-Y así fue mi terrible vida en la tierra_ el demonio Oso, se tira sobre las nubes esponjosas que hacían parte de la brecha entre cielo y el infierno. Y el ángel Jyushi tenía sus alas agachadas y su cabeza baja.

-Oh…Yo pensaba que…_

-¿Todos los demonios somos seres malvados y despreciables?_ observo con gracia al ángel.

-si…

-No todos los humanos que llegan al infierno, lo hacen por una razón justa…Tienes suerte de no haber sido humano. ¿Naciste y creciste al lado de Dios no?

-sí._ Jyushi le dolía la cabeza, sus manos temblaban y tenía ganas de llorar.

-hey hey_ se levanta rápido de la nube y ve al ángel_ -No vayas a llorar, eso paso hace mucho.

-¡Cuatro años no es mucho!

-Bueno no, ¡pero no llores que fuiste tú el que me preguntó!

-¿Y así fue como te convertiste en el demonio de los asesinos? _ preguntó nervioso.

-mm_ mira a su alrededor para recordar_ -Sí. Me llevaron al hospital, ahí me recupere. Luego me llevaron a juicio y fui llevado a la cárcel, como asesino en serie y por cadena perpetua. Dos años después me entere que Choromatsu murió en un accidente y podría decirse que entre en depresión y termine pudriéndome en la cárcel.

-¿Choromatsu lo sabe?

-En realidad él me detesta. Aunque hubo dos ocasiones que lo amenace para que estuviera conmigo, fue divertido molestarlo. Pero siento que al final termino hiriéndome solo. Bueno, si eres un demonio debes actuar como uno ¿no? Además no sabe de mi inocencia…Igual no quiero que lo sepa. _vate su cola aburrido.

-eeh ¿Por qué?

\- Todavía me siento culpable de mis actos. Fue con mi propia arma que asesinaron a todos. Así que…Técnicamente soy un asesino, así solo haya matado a mi padre. Soy un asesino y nada de eso cambiara.

-¡Pero fue un accidente!

-Recuerda siempre esto Jyushi _._

Se acerca al oído del ángel y susurra con la voz ronca y maldita de un demonio.

" **No importa cuales sean los motivos. Dios te dará la espalda".  
**

 _continuará...  
_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo algunos reviews que no he contestado 3 :**  
_

Izumi-nyu-FTW : Muchas gracias izumi!

Fenty –vickity: Perdón respondi tarde xD pero ya sabes. No murio hahaha

Malejandra: Si esa madre estaba loca. Tampoco castigaria si tuviera unos nenes tan lindos como los matsu uwu. Y a mi me pasa muy diferente con Totoko, osea ni la amo ni la odio. Me cae bien xD La que odio es a Himura o Homura como sea, la odio con todo mi ser*y no es por pelea de alguna ship, ni nada* -maleja me apedrea- :,v


End file.
